


Closets and their relative safety [Traducción]

by Evangeline_Evans, Libia



Category: X Company (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libia/pseuds/Libia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corto y al grano. Preguntas sin respuestas, y problemas con soluciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets and their relative safety [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [closets and their relative safety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854480) by [queenoftheiceandsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheiceandsnow/pseuds/queenoftheiceandsnow). 



> Gracias a queenoftheiceandsnow por permitirme traducirlo, y a Libia por corregirlo. De no ser por ella, esto no sería lo que es. ¡Gracias!

"¿Crees que Aurora lo sabe?" Tom susurra mientras mira fijamente al techo, y se encontró casi de inmediato con un resoplido irritado y un gruñido de Neil.

"Por la última jodida vez, vete a dormir." gruñe.

La abandonada casa con corrientes de aire, que han llamado hogar durante las últimas doce horas es tan oscura como el pecado, pero los rayos de luz de luna que se filtran a través de la rendija entre las cortinas vaporosas del dormitorio y se enturbian en el polvoriento suelo de madera entre ellos, los iluminan a los dos y a sus improvisadas camas de mantas. Se pregunta sí Neil lo ha callado y se obligó a dormir, hasta que le escucha moverse un poco debajo de la manta.

"¿Qué quieres decir, si creo que ella sabe?"

"No me puedes decir que no lo has notado. Es la primera vez en semanas que hemos sido mandados juntos."

Silencio otra vez.

"Eso no quiere decir nada."

Suena indeciso. No directamente, pero casí al final no suena tan seguro de sí mismo. Como si quisiera creer en sus propias palabras, pero no puede. Tom le echa un vistazo, y él no se ha movido –todavía está tumbado la espalada, los rizos canosos en su sien se hicieron aún más claros por la luz de la luna.

"Tal vez", dice Tom finalmente, suspirando y mirando otra vez hacia el techo, "simplemente... Se siente deliberado."

"¿Y qué demonios se supone que vamos a hacer al respecto?" pregunta Neil, y es más un chasquido que otra cosa, sentándose y mirando a Tom. La expresión de su rostro está por lo general reservada para situaciones de vida o muerte, exigente, desesperado y perdido, todo a la vez. "Pon que lo sabe. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Esperamos a que le diga a Sinclair? ¿Obtener una baja deshonrosa, tal vez algo peor? ¿Huimos, convirtiéndonos en desertores? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que esperas que suceda si Aurora lo sabe, si nuestros comandantes lo descubren?"

Tom se queda en silencio. No es frecuente que Neil tenga un estallido de esa manera, y casi nunca suena tan angustiado cuando lo hace. Lo observa y sabe que está esperando una respuesta, cualquier respuesta, pero no se le ocurre nada que decir. Sorprendentemente, su mente está en blanco. No tiene una réplica ingeniosa para él, ni sarcasmo que ofrecer. Neil está tan asustado como Tom, y eso es muy nuevo.

Neil suspira, un aliento que se empaña en el aire frío de la noche, y niega con la cabeza.

"Lo mejor es dejar que haga lo que ha estado haciendo. Sean cuales sean sus razones, Tom, sabes que son por nuestro propio bien." Dice mientras se vuelve a acomodar.

No vuelve de espaldas a él, en esta ocasión. Se enfrenta a él, mirándolo con ojos que muestran más de sus sentimientos de lo que él cree. Tom le devuelve la mirada y se golpea (no por primera vez) con la injusticia de todo esto. Aún así, Neil está en lo cierto. Es lo mejor para sus intereses no tocar el tema, seguir haciendo lo que han estado haciendo durante meses y enterrar todo.

El silencio persistente cae, y ellos se miran cuidadosamente, estudiándose el uno al otro a la luz pálida de la luna. La más ligera de las sonrisas se asoma en una de las esquinas  de la boca de Neil.

"Te diré que, sin embargo..." dice, tentativamente. "Aurora podría haber encontrado una casa más cálida. Estoy jodidamente congelado."

Tom suelta una carcajada, y ve la pequeña nube disiparse. "Sí. Yo también."

Hay una larga pausa, y luego sus labios se curvan.

"Puede que tenga una solución."


End file.
